


Fight

by AriannaWolff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaWolff/pseuds/AriannaWolff
Summary: You leave for a mission after getting into a fight with Poe. He’s waiting for you to come home so he can apologize. That’s not what happens.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 905  
> I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters.

This.

This was not supposed to happen.

You were supposed to come back from your mission and Poe was going to apologize for all the shit he said when he was angry and didn’t mean. The two of you would work things out and he was going to spend as long as necessary making it up to you. That’s…

That’s not what happened.

Poe is sitting at his desk in his office when BB-8 comes barreling in, beeping frantically.

_ “She’s hurt! Hurry!” _ The droid is immediately whipping back out of the room and Poe doesn’t even fully realize what BB-8 said as he runs after him. As it hits him, his breath stutters and then his stride is quickening and he is sprinting through the base towards medical, BB-8 racing ahead of him. He slams into the doorway as he reaches it but ignores the pain as he focuses on the looks on Rey and Finn’s faces. Both show panic, Rey’s has splatters of blood on it and her outfit is also covered in it. Poe feels bile rise in his throat, realizing it was  _ yours _ .

“What-“ He can’t even finish his sentence. Rey and Finn are looking to him and suddenly Rey is lunging for him. She begins beating on his chest, though there’s no real strength in it. Poe looks to Finn in bewilderment but can’t find it in him to stop her. Poe’s stomach is already plummeting before Rey even begins to speak.

“This is your fault! She took this mission to get away from you! I told her not to go, that she was too upset. But she wouldn’t listen! She- She-“ Rey is breaking down in front of him and Poe pulls her into his arms. He’s horrified and scared, but Rey is more so, and Poe can’t help but to offer what comfort he can. Finn walks over and pulls the both of them into his arms, the three of them taking comfort where they can. They stay like this for some time, until a nurse comes out and asks to speak to them. All of their attention is immediately on her. She beckons for them to follow her and then leads them to one of the rooms. Poe nearly starts sobbing as he sees you laid out in a bed, all sorts of machines hooked to you. Finn’s hand comes up to grasp Poe’s shoulder and Rey is grabbing his opposite hand, squeezing.

“It’s a miracle she even made it back. How she landed her X-Wing in this state, I’ll never know. We’ve done everything we can, but it’s up to her now. The next 48 hours will be crucial. If she can make it through them, she should be in the clear.” The nurse explains quietly. Poe’s ears are ringing and he’s pretty sure he can’t breathe.  _ If _ she makes it? He vaguely hears Finn and the nurse speaking, before he’s being pulled into the room and sat down in a chair by your bed. BB-8 rolls to his side, beeping sadly.

_ “Is she going to be okay?”  _ Poe’s heart constricts but he sets his hand on BB’s head.

“Of course, buddy. She has to be so I can apologize for being stupid again.”

_ “You’re not stupid.” _

“Gonna have to disagree with you there, buddy.” Poe puts his head in his hands.

He spends the next 4 days in medical, at your bedside. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 rotate in and out as well. Poe’s never prayed so much in his life. He talks to you, begging you to wake up, apologizing for letting you leave when you both were angry, promises to be better if  _ you’ll just wake up _ . He’s speaking to you again, head down, when your eyes flutter open.

“I don’t know how to do this without you, sweetheart. So, you have to wake up. You have to wake up so I can tell you that I’m sorry and I love you and I’m stupid. So, I can spend forever telling you how much you mean to me.”

“You’re not stupid.” It takes him a good minute to remember that he’s alone in your room so the only one who could be saying something-

His head shoots up. You’re laying there, looking at him with a crooked smile on your face. He sobs and reaches for you, smothering your face in kisses.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so so sorry.”

“Shhhh, Poe. It’s okay. I forgave you before I even left.” You tell him sincerely. Tears are slipping from your eyes as well and Poe leans his forehead against yours, his hands cupping your face. You manage to bring one of your hands up to wrap around his wrist, holding him to you.

“I almost lost you.” Poe whispers, his voice broken. You let out a shuddering breath, as well.

“I know, love. I’m sorry I scared you. But I’m okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

It takes a few days for Poe to stop touching you at all times. It takes a few weeks for you to be able to go on missions again. It takes a few months for Poe to stop apologizing for letting you leave without fixing things. He never lets you leave without saying he loves you now and you do the same with him. Poe makes good on every promise he made in medical while you were unconscious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been posting as much on here! I've been posting everything to my Tumblr, but I'm going to try to get everything posted here as well!   
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
